


A Life Of Sin

by silvertonguedhunter



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil, F/M, Kidnapping, Violence, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertonguedhunter/pseuds/silvertonguedhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were designed to be good. They were meant to protect the innocent. Yet for them, being evil was fun. Being evil was what made them special. They enjoyed the darkness around them. They enjoyed stealing and lying to all. And they weren't going to stop until they saw the world burn beneath them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> So this will probably become a short, new story that I will finish as soon as possible. Depends on whether or not I am motivated. The lyrics below are from Bonnie and Clyde '03 by Jay-Z. Read, review, enjoy.

_All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend._

_Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend._

_All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend._

_Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend._

A small girl by the age of 17 calmly walked down the street, humming a small tune that most wouldn't recognize. But this girl wasn't like the others that people know. But that's a different story. Or for a later part of this tale.

The girl felt a presence behind her, so she turned down a dark alley way. A smile formed ever so lightly on her dark lips. The presence behind her gently touched her arm. She turned, looking at the man who had pulled her away from the light.

"Chase Young. The brave, dashing hero. What brings you to me?" Her voice was soft, a melody, drawing the brave hero towards her even more.

"It's not safe for a young woman like you to be out on these streets alone at night." His voice was strained. He was drawn into the woman in front of him. Her beauty terrified him in a way, but also amazed him.

"I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl." She circled him; one of her fingers was placed on his chest and followed her around him. The girl was teasing Chase and he didn't want it to stop.

Suddenly, Chase Young was flung into the alley way's brick wall, knocking him unconscious. A third presence was revealed, and boy was he pissed off. He looked at the girl; a smile was still shown on her lips. She approached the figure. She looked up to him and lightly brushed her lips against his. He grabbed her wrists and spun them around. He pinned her against the wall, a laugh tinkling throughout the alley.

"Why, Raimundo, are you jealous?" Her laughter continued, filling the silence. The boy growled.

"I didn't like the way that he was looking at you. You're mine." The boy, Raimundo answered. He pressed himself against her, making it obvious.

"Don't worry Rai, I'm yours and only yours." The girl pressed her lips against his. Kimiko was her name and violence was their game.

Wind and fire. The two deadliest elements when combined together. It's unstoppable when used for evil. That's where the young couple comes in. Two dragons. Two elements. One passion guided by evil. They were designed for good yet corrupted by evil. Yet the dragons wouldn't change that. They enjoyed being the way that they are. They enjoyed being bad.

No one understood the two dragons. They had both lived good lives, both being raised on the side of justice. But the darkness intrigued them, it pleased them. They found comfort within their evil. Yet the girl wondered sometimes what it would have been like it they weren't this way. If they didn't cause corruption, if they didn't steal. If they weren't who they were.

Kimiko was pulled from her thoughts quickly. Raimundo stood in front of the fallen hero, searching throughout his pockets, hoping to find the device they were looking for. She was memorized by the way Rai moved. His element was the wind, making his motions swift and free. She smiled, creeping up behind him. She wrapped her petite arms around his waist, her fingers lightly crawling up his chest. He sighed loudly, turning away from Chase Young so he would face her. Her smile enlarged, mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"Kimiko. Not right now." His voice was cold and dark. He was glaring at her by the way she was positioned against his body.

They were supposed to be working, yet she did not understand that. Kimiko thought that this was all just a game. A simple game in which they could not get caught and they could not get hurt. But that was all wrong. He turned her to the evil. He made her join him in this life. He was lonely. He wanted someone to share this life with. So he chose her, forced her to join him. He hated himself for that decision, but Raimundo couldn't stand to be alone.

Kimiko whined, blinking up at Rai. He sighed again, wrapping his tan, muscular arms around the small girl. He couldn't disappoint her. She knew this and used it against him all the time. She was a temptress in the end. She used her beauty and her brains to get what she wanted. She stood on her tip toes, kissing Raimundo with a fiery passion that burned inside of her. Kimiko was aware of everything that Rai felt. They were connected through the blood that ran through their veins. She knew that he blamed himself for what she's become, for all the evil she's done. But she knew that it was her choice. She knew that she gave up her family, her friends, just to be with him. She gave up everything for him and with that, it made her heart turn black.

She pulls away from him, her eyes fluttering open. She licks her dark lips, the smile returning to them. She glided over to Chase Young's unconscious body. She looked down at his body, frowning. Before Raimundo could even blink, Chase Young's head was thrown back as Kimiko delivered a swift kick to it. She cracked her neck, her mouth changing from a frown to a thin, straight line.

"Did they really think he could stop us? We're born for this life of sin. They think they can stop us. Well they're wrong. THEY'RE WRONG!" Her screams filled the silent night. She picked up Chase, flinging him against the wall.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Her voice rang out, getting angrier and angrier at each word. She shot a ball of flame towards his face, missing ever so slightly. Chase groggily opened his eyes, being pinned against the wall by Raimundo.

"You're going to give them a little message from us, okay? Before my girlfriend here rips your head off. Got it?" Chase nodded at the dark man, his eyes darting, trying to find a way to escape.

"You're going to tell them that if they want their precious master back, they better give us what we want. Until then, we'll just keep Master Fung locked up, starved and tortured. Now, you're going to close your eyes and count to ten. We'll be gone by then. Oh and once last thing, tell them they have two days to get us what we want. Or else their precious master will be killed. Have a nice day Chase." Raimundo dropped the man, turning and standing next to Kimiko.

In a flash, the couple disappeared just as the rain began to pour down from the dark skies.


End file.
